Charmed in Bikini Bottoms
by PiperPheobePaige
Summary: CharmedSpongebob crossover. Weird, I know. Please R&R anyways. The Charmed Ones are somehow transported to the Spongebob world. There's a demon to fight if you can believe it. Plankton is not all that he seems.Charmed Ones are mermaids! Chris is worried
1. Bikini Bottoms

**Charmed in Bikini Bottoms  
  
A/N: Charmed/Spongebob crossover…I know, weird! It's mostly Charmed though, that's why it's here. Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue. This is just a product of my sick, twisted imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Spongebob. If you thought I did, you're crazy.  
  
Chapter 1: Bikini Bottoms  
  
**Piper Halliwell was having a great day. There were no demons to vanquish and no supernatural problems to deal with. It was just… normal. She was on the couch, watching TV with three of the people she liked best. Nestled cozily beside her were her sisters Phoebe and Paige and her son Wyatt. Her thoughts traveled briefly to Chris, her younger son who had come from the future, who she was also currently pregnant with. He was off hunting demons somewhere. She was often worried about him and she wished he would get back soon. She heard a giggle from beside her that brought her attention back to the television set.  
  
They were watching some cartoon that Wyatt liked. Spongebob Squarepants! That was it! She watched, amused, as the square yellow sponge went about his many adventures. Her eyes widened in confusion as Paige disappeared in a swirl of blue-white light. Where had her sister orbed to and why? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Phoebe disappear in the same way as Paige. Something was strange…Phoebe cant orb! She had no time to ponder this mystery because she saw blue-white sparkles. She too was orbing a way. But how? Where? And why?  
  
When she opened her eyes again they were underwater. She looked down at where her legs should be and gasped. Her legs were gone. In there place were a tail, with shiny fins and scales.  
  
"I'm a mermaid! Again!" said Phoebe crossly. Piper looked at herself, then at her sisters, and realized they were all mermaids. Paige seemed more curious as to where they were and why.  
  
"Where are we?" Paige asked. None of them could answer her. Paige had noticed something that the others hadn't even realized. Everything was two dimensional, even there own bodies. Kind of like in cartoons. The charmed ones realized that in their line of work anything was possible, but this was a little too far fetched, even for them. Phoebe was the one that saw the sign. It was an ordinary two dimensional wooden sign. It was a sign that made her heart thump faster in trepidation.  
  
"I think I know where we are", she announced. Her sisters gazed at her expectantly. "We're in Bikini Bottoms", she said, " the home of Spongebob Squarepants". It was then that they saw the pineapple under the sea…  
  
**It's crazy! Please review anyways, I would really appreciate it. In your review please tell me whether or not I should continue. I had to post this crazy story. Spongebob and Charmed rock!**


	2. Plankton

**Chapter 2: Plankton**  
  
**A/N: Well…I guess I'm continuing. Thanks for reviewing to AsherSmasher and amelie. I didn't think it was a good combination at first but it seems to go together, and make a surprising amount of sense.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Charmed or Spongebob**  
  
The three sisters swam cautiously towards the giant pineapple with Phoebe slightly in the lead because she had the most experience with being a mermaid. Phoebe peered inside the circular window and saw only a small snail that seemed to be staring at them. "MEOW!", said the snail. The charmed ones jumped back at the unexpected sound. Then they heard a sort of singing… " Who's there, Who's there , Who's there?"  
  
Then, before their very eyes, a talking yellow sponge opened the door and stood in front of them . "We're the Charmed Ones", Phoebe said hardly able to believe her eyes. "I'm Spongebob!", he said. Then he laughed his silly laugh, "Hehehehehehehehehehehe!" "You must be here about plankton", he said, the silly grin still plastered to his face, "let's go in, in, in!" They followed him inside trying to grasp the reality of where they were. They were in a cartoon! A real live cartoon! They guessed they must be in some sort of 2 dimensional parallel universe. One question still remained…why?  
  
Spongebob answered that question once they were seated. "Plankton's gone coo-coo". As if on cue the Charmed Ones heard the coo-coo clock . Spongebob continued as if uninterrupted. " At first we tried Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy but we just couldn't get them out of retirement. So…you're the next bests thing!" The Charmed Ones were silent. "Oh no!" said Spongebob checking his watch, "time for work at the Krusty Krab. Don't want to be late. It might make Mr. Krabs and Squidward mad. Mr. Krabs sure loves his money."  
  
Her poured some "snail chow" in the bowl marked "Gary". He turned to leave for work. Piper yelled, "Wait! Spongebob! Stop!" " Yeppers?" said Spongebob pausing.  
  
"Who's this Plankton person?."  
  
Spongebob dug into the pocket of his square shaped pants and pulled out a photograph. "Here ya go!" he said handing the photo to the sisters. Then he left for work.  
  
"Let me see that", said Phoebe snatching the photo from her sisters hands. She gasped as she was hit with a terrifying premonition. She looked at the photo, then up at her sisters.  
  
"I know who this is", she said, " this is a plankton demon…"  
  
**Please R&R. I have no idea where this is going. I still think that it's crazy. Feel free to tell me what YOU think.**


	3. Chris

**Chapter 3: Chris**  
  
**A/N: I'm still continuing. It's still weird. You guys seem to like it…so…whatever. This chapter is from Chris' P.O.V. There'll still be Charmed Ones and Spongebob though. You'll see why after you read the chapter.**  
  
**Disclaimer: If you think I own Charmed or Spongebob you're crazy. I SO don't!  
**  
Chris orbed back to Halliwell Manor exhausted from a day of demon hunting, hoping to convince the sisters to do a little demon hunting themselves. He was so close to finding the demon that had turned Wyatt. The house was empty except for Wyatt, who was watching some silly cartoon. Then he heard a familiar voice coming from the TV.  
  
On the TV screen there was his mother and his aunts. They were two dimensional, sure, but there was no mistaking who they were. They were in Spongebob's home discussing magic and demons. Wyatt just laughed. He pointed at the screen and said, "Mommy on teevee!" A panicked thought shot through his brain. There were millions of kids watching this, and maybe even their parents! Magic was exposed if he didn't do something fast!  
  
He thought of a quick spell and concentrated every particle of his being on what was his only hope. "To all the ones who see this show, Protect them from what they shouldn't know.  
To those who know and who shall fret,  
Erase that memory, Lest forget.  
Only me and my brother,  
Shall see the scene seen by no other."  
  
A golden glow escaped the TV, split into millions of beams, and shot out of the door. He knew, somehow, that his spell had worked. Relieved, he sat back on the couch and watched what the Charmed Ones were doing with interest.  
  
**_In Bikini Bottoms…_**  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and began to tell her sisters all she had seen in her vision. "There was a Plankton demon", she said, " I recognized him from the book of shadows. First he was really small, but then he grew. He was about 10 feet tall with bright red eyes and sharp fangs. He screamed, ' I shall kill you witches for interfering!' Then he just blew us all up. We were nothing but ash."  
  
"Everything is going to be all right, Phoebe. We'll deal with this", said Paige soothingly.  
  
"There's another thing", said Phoebe, suddenly remembering, "There was this star shaped dude who was just standing there."  
  
**_Back to Chris' P.O.V…_**  
  
Chris turned off the TV. He didn't need to hear anymore. Now he was worried. He remembered hearing about the Plankton demon in the future, and none of it was good. "Book of Shadows!" he called. The book orbed immediately into his hands, already open to the page he needed. He quickly read the entry. He felt his stomach clench in fear. Fear for his mother, fear for his Aunts and fear. For himself. Chris was worried. Very worried… 


	4. Patrick

**Chapter 4: Patrick**  
  
**A/N: I learned a new word today! Ellipses! Those are those (…) things I like to use at the end of every chapter. They're at the end of this one too. I'm updating because people seem to like it. Weirdoes. Seriously, thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Here's you're freaky chapter… (ellipses!)**  
  
**_The Plankton Demon_**

_An extremely powerful upper-level demon. Can exist in many parallel dimensions. Normally takes a non- threatening, small form, but do not be fooled. He can take a red eyed, fanged, fearsome form and kills in the most insidious ways. He kills you by finding the way you most fear dying, and killing you with it. He also exerts a psychic power over animals. He cannot be vanquished by active powers , or regular power of three spells. The only way to vanquish him is with this spell, said once by each of the Charmed sisters._  
  
Fearsome demon, sometimes small,  
Kills appallingly when he's tall.  
Jumper of dimensions, kill him good.  
He shall meet a gruesome death the way he should!  
  
Chris read that passage over and over. The more he read it, the more worried he became. He worried for his mother, his aunts , and himself. If they didn't have this spell, there was no way they could survive. He looked at the spell and concentrated harder then he had ever concentrated in his life. The spell orbed away. He could only hope it had gone where he intended it to go…  
  
_Back in Bikini Bottoms…_  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige were still in Sponge Bob's living room discussing this Plankton situation when a bright white light filled the pineapple room. A yellowed piece of paper orbed right into the snail Gary's empty bowl. Paige retrieved it and read it. She blanched at what she saw. She handed it to her sisters. They too paled at what it said. "This plankton demon is worse then we thought", said Phoebe, "let's go find him". The Charmed Ones left the pineapple…  
  
The Charmed Ones decided to ask the neighbors about this Plankton fellow. Phoebe went to question the squid that lived next door. Piper and Paige decided to try the rock that looked inhabited. Paige studied the rock, clearly looking for a door. Piper didn't bother with a door. She just knocked on the rock. The rock swung open and out popped a pink star guy, Patrick.  
  
"Hello Spongebob", he said robotically.

"We're not Spongebob, we're Piper and Paige", said Piper utterly bewildered.

"Let's go Jelly fishing", he droned.

At that moment Phoebe swam up behind them. She was finished talking to the squid, Squidward. He wasn't very helpful…or pleasant. She gasped when she caught sight of Patrick.  
  
"Guys", she said nervously, "that's the star shaped guy I saw in my vision…"  
  
**Please review. Even if it sucks. I went a little ellipse crazy there! Ellipses are so cool. Spongebob and Charmed are so cool! I own neither of them by the way. I wouldn't have thought they go together…but…I guess they do! I hope you like this chapter! You'll learn what's wrong with Patrick in chapter 5. You better review, if you don't, there will be no chapter 5.**


End file.
